Born Ugly: Book Two
by Kassandra Ramsey
Summary: Complete.Book 2 of 3. Picks up from where Book 1 left off, but from Christine POV. This one is all about Erik and Christine's relationship as she grows up. Be mindful of rating and warnings as this story gets pretty dark at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Born Ugly II Rated: R 

Warnings for the whole story- Murder, Violence, Attempted Rape, Relationship b/t an Adult and a minor (not sexual though)

Summary: Picks up from where Book 1 left off, but from Christine/Dorothy's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, and am making no money off of this work.

A/N: Yea! Book 2 is finally ready! You don't have to have read Book 1 to understand this one, but it will help. Please pay attention the rating and warnings. The story starts out pleasant enough, but the end is rather dark, and might disturb sensitive people.   
I'm curious to know what everyone will think of this one, as it's different than any I've seen so far. Anyway, I'll quit rambling now. Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think! 

Born Ugly- Book Two 

Chapter 1: Dorothy Carr

It rained all the way to school on that first day. I had recently reached my fifth birthday and now was expected to join the other children that were my age in classes. Kindergarten seemed such a big and scary word.

"I want to stay home with Daddy!" I cried that morning.

Ms. Colbert, my nanny, would have none ofit. She dressed me, forced breakfast down my throat and shoved me into the car.

"All children have to go to school. Your father will be there when you return this afternoon," she'd chided, not unkindly.

The fact was, she didn't know that for sure. My father had been sick for several years, and the doctors didn't think he'd be around much longer. What if he died while I was at school? Eight hours seemed such a long time to waste when I could be spending it with him.

I sighed and glared at the raindrops on the windshield. I would have put up more of a fuss but my father had asked me not to.

"Your education should be your top priority, Dorothy," he had reprimanded the night beforewhen I went to plead with him one last time.

Mrs. Colbert pulled the Lexus up to the curb in front of the school and parked.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" she asked, checking her lipstick in the mirror.

"No," I said, shortly.

I was mad at her, even though I had no rational reason to be.

She gave me a look, but shook her head.

"Okay then. I'll be right here to pick you up at three, so don't dawdle after school," she said, and flipped the switch to unlock the doors.

I scrambled out of the car and made a mad dash for the entrance, smiling shyly at the other kids who were getting just as soaked as I was.

Someone ran into meand I nearly lost my balance. I turned around to see a cute little blond haired girl who looked too young to be starting school.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, flushing with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I said, straightening my book bag and turning to head down the hall that would take me to my homeroom class.

The girl fell into step beside me.

"I'm Margo Peterson, what's your name?" she asked with a bright smile that was so infectious I found myself returning it.

"Dorothy Carr," I answered, stopping at the door of the classroom.

"Are you in this homeroom? Me too!" she cried happily; I giggled at her excitement.

There was something so carefree and joyful about Margo that made me like her instantly.

At least I would know _someone_ in my class. The two of us made our way through the crowd of students and parents saying goodbye for the day. There were a few tears and I felt a wave of longing for my father sweep over me.

"I wish Grandma had been able to take me today," Margo admitted, sliding into a desk near the back of the room.

I sat down in the desk next to hers.

"What about your mother and father?" I asked, hoping to distract myself from thoughts of my own father.

I wished I hadn't asked as I watched the smile slip from her face.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I offered, uncomfortable.

She gave a sad sigh and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. My mom left my dad and me a couple of years ago, then my dad died in a car accident last year. Grandma tried to get in touch with my mom when he died, but she couldn't find her."

Margo's depression hung thick in the air like smog, and I almost choked on it.

"I'm sorry. My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been really sick for a long time. The doctors say he won't live much longer," I said, surprising myself.

I wouldn't normally reveal something so personal to someone I just met. Normally, I was shy around strangers, but Margo didn't feel like a stranger. It felt like I'd known her for years. There was only one other person I'd ever met that I felt that way about, and I had no idea what had become of him.

Margo gave me a sympathetic look, and then smiled again.

"So, what kinds of things do you like to do?" she asked, and it was as if the sad conversation we'd just had had not taken place at all.

"You mean like hobbies?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, I like to read and watch television. My dad plays the violin sometimes when he's feeling okay and I sing along. I like to play with my mother's dolls. She collected them from all around the world, and told my dad to give them to me when I turned four. I'm always very careful with them though," I said, and realized I was rambling.

"What about you?" I asked sheepishly.

She giggled.

"I love ballet! I take lessons three days a week and almost every night Erik will play music so that I can dance at home," she gushed, her brown eyes sparkling.

_Erik._

I shivered at the name. There was something so familiar about it, and yet it filled me with an odd sort of uneasiness that I couldn't quite explain.

"Who's Erik?" I asked, trying to sound calm, though my heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty.

"He's- Um, he's just Erik," she said and giggled again.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't really know how to tell you about him. He lives with Grandma and me but I don't think he's actually related to us. He's lived there as long as I can remember. Grandma says he built our house, but he doesn't look old enough to have done it. But then again he can do a lot of things that you wouldn't think he could."

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Um, he's a teenager. Sixteen or Seventeen I think. I'll ask him tonight," she said.

The teacher called everyone to attention and school began. It was a surprisingly pleasant day, and it seemed that barely any time had passed before the three o'clock bell rang and everyone started leaving.

My anxiety about my father returned full force when I saw Mrs. Colbert in the car waiting on me. Suddenly, I felt guilty for not thinking of him all day.

"See ya tomorrow, Margo!" I called, already running for the car.

"Don't forget to ask your dad about ballet lessons!" she hollered, and I waved to let her know that I'd heard her.

Dad was sitting up in bed when I got home. He smiled at me and listened indulgently as I rattled on about my day.

I could tell he was tired, so I tried not to go on for too long.

He patted the bed next to him, and I eagerly hopped up and hugged him. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm glad you had a good day, sweetheart. I wish I could spend some more time with you, but I'm just so tired," he said, the unshed tears shining in his eyes unnerved me.

"That's okay, Daddy. You rest, and I'll come say goodnight later," I said, followed by a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Daddy? My new friend, Margo, invited me to come and try her ballet class on Wednesday. Can I go?" I asked, knowing that Margo would be cross if I didn't at least ask.

"Ballet? Do you know anything about dancing?" he asked skeptically.

I shook my head.

"No, but I want to try it. Please? Who knows, maybe I'll be really good at it," I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Have Mrs. Colbert work out the details with Margo's parents," he said, then shut his eyes.

"Thanks Dad!" I called and ran off to find my nanny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ballet was a lot harder than I thought it would be. All of the girls in Margo's class had been taking ballet for at least a couple of years, and I felt very intimidated by them. I would have never stuck it out if it weren't for Margo.

She wasn't just good at it, she loved it. You could tell she was enjoying herself with every step she took. I tried my best to imitate her, but always managed to trip or lose my balance.

The teacher was kind, and very indulgent with me.

"Don't worry Dorothy. You'll get the hang of it. Just keep practicing," she'd say.

The thing that impressed me the most about the teacher was that she never even mentioned sending me to the beginner's class. She could have insisted that I go, but she seemed to realize that if I wasn't with Margo I wouldn't be doing it all. I was very grateful.

As terrible as I was at ballet, it provided a great distraction for me. At home I was fretful and constantly worried about my dad, but when I was with Margo, I barely thought of him. I don't know if this was a bad thing or not, but Dad seemed to be happy that I was happy. And he never asked me to stay home.

I'd been taking ballet for a month when the teacher posted the audition sheets on the wall of the classroom. The local theatre, where we took ourballet classes, also offered musical instruments, singing, and acting classes as well. Three times a year, they put on a big production, and this Christmas they would be doing _The Nutcracker_.

I thought Margo a bit ambitious to being trying out for 'Clara', but she was determined. Surely they'd pick someone older and experienced. I mean, Margo was good, but she wasn't incredible.

"I'll just train harder. We have three weeks to prepare," she said, shrugging as she wrote her name down.

I stared at the list every other girl in the class was signing up on. Basically, it was just background ballerinas with no special parts. I'd never done anything on stage, and was scared to mess up the production for everyone else.

"I won't sign up. I don't think I'll be ready," I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Oh, you have to!" Margo cried. "Please, Dorothy? I'll help you! You can stay over on the weekends and we can practice together. Erik will help too; he's a really good teacher."

I had forgotten about this 'Erik' that lived with my best friend. I sighed and looked into her pleading eyes.

Finally, I nodded, and quickly jotted my name down as Margo shouted in joyous triumph.

I smiled and pushed the lingering unease out of my mind. It was just a name. There had to be hundreds of people named 'Erik'. I was just being silly.

End Chapter One

A/N: I will post one chapter a night for the next couple of weeks or so, then we'll be done. There will be one more book after this one where we'll switch back and forth between Erik and Christine's POV, but I haven't even started it yet, so don't expect it 'till some time in October.

To all my HP readers, I'll be posting the next chapter of LOL as soon as my beta gets it back to me.

-Kassandra


	2. Chapter 2: Erik's Christine

Chapter 2: Erik's Christine

I rode the school bus home with Margo Friday after school, prepared to stay the whole weekend. I felt guilty about leaving my dad, but he had people to look after him, and when I was home, I was just in the way. Besides, ever since I had signed up to audition for the ballet, I'd had an intense desire to get the part.

It was on Friday that I finally understood my weird feelings about this 'Erik'.

I remembered him the moment I laid eyes on him.

Erik was Daniel.

He looked as shocked as I felt.

He was taller than I remembered, but he had the same amber eyes and dark brown hair. He had traded in his flesh-colored face prosthetic for a white mask that covered half of his face.

I remembered what was under it.

"Erik, this is my best friend Dorothy," Margo said, completely oblivious to the fact that we recognized each other.

"Dorothy, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving me a significant look as he raised my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

I blushed and Margo giggled at us.

"It's nice to meet you too, Erik," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

He mouthed the word 'later' while Margo called for her grandmother.

After I was settled in Margo's room, we changed into our leotards and headed down to the basement where Erik lived.

"Come see, Dorothy! This was my birthday present from Erik last month," she said, pulling me toward a door on the back wall of his study.

I was shocked to see the room that lay behind it. It was a full-sized dance studio. Complete with ballet bar, hardwood floors, and mirrored walls.

Erik was seated at a piano on the far side of the room, absently playing as he watched my reaction.

I smiled at him.

"It's lovely," I said.

He smiled back and nodded, but it was Margo that said, "Thank you!"

We started warming up, and then Erik played 'The Nutcracker Suite'. He played so beautifully that I had to concentrate extra hard to keep from just stopping to listen.

We worked up quite a sweat, and Margo was a very patient teacher. I really felt like I'd danced better than I ever had before. Though that wasn't saying much.

We had to stop when Margo's grandma called us for dinner, but after three hours of practicing, I was more than ready for a break.

Erik wouldn't let us practice right after we ate.

"Watch TV for a while and let your stomach settle," he said, earning an eye-roll from Margo.

I laughed at her, and we settled down in the living room to watch _Beauty and the Beast_, Margo's favorite movie.

We both fell asleep about ten minutes into the movie.

I awoke to the sound of a violin a little after midnight.

"Daddy?" I whispered, and then shook my head.

It couldn't be my father; I was over at Margo's house. It had to be Erik.

I glanced over at Margo, who was lightly snoring into a pillow, and got on my feet.

I had some questions to ask Erik, and I got the impression that he didn't want Margo to know about them.

I tiptoed down the basement stairs, smiling as I lost myself in the gentle sound of the violin.

It wasn't until he stopped playing that I realized I had gone through his study and into his bedroom, curling up on the floor by his feet.

I blushed and quickly stood, backing away a little.

"You play very beautifully," I said, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Thanks. You're not a very good dancer," he said.

Hearing that from anyone else would have made me cry, but when he said it, I laughed.

"I know, I'm terrible. I just do it so I can be with Margo," I admitted.

He nodded and said, "She's very fond of you."

"I like her a lot too."

A silence descended, and it felt like each of us were unsure of what to say.

"Will you play some more?" I asked, nodding at his violin.

"You like the violin more than the piano?" he asked.

"Yes. My father plays…Well, he used to play before he got sick. Sometimes, I'd even sing along," I said, feeling tears sting at my eyes.

"If I play, will you sing along?" he asked, watching me carefully.

Sing? In front of a stranger? What if he didn't like my voice?

I ducked my head and shook it.

"Oh, come on. No one will hear but me," he said reassuringly.

"Do you know 'Silent Night'?" he asked, resting the violin under his chin.

I nodded, and he began playing the introduction.

He paused when it was time for me to start singing, and I did, shakily. My voice wavered on the first few words, but soon the old familiar carol reinstated itself in my mind and I became lost in the music. I was in the middle of the second verse before I realized that he was no longer playing.

"Don't stop!" he commanded, and I continued on, staring in awe at the tears rolling down his cheeks.

When I was done, he grabbed my hands in his and placed them on his chest over his heart. It was beating very quickly.

"Thank you. That was incredible, Christine," he whispered.

I pulled my hands away and took a step back.

"Dorothy. My name is Dorothy," I told him. I was very confused.

"For now," he said, putting the violin back in its case.

"When I met you in the hospital, you said your name was Daniel," I blurted out suddenly.

He turned to look at me, eyes glowing eerily in the semi-darkness of his room.

"Yes, I did. But then you called me, 'Erik', remember?"

I thought back to that night. Yes, I did remember calling him that after I took off his mask. It had just popped into my head. Even now, I couldn't say why I did it, and told him as much.

"You called me Erik, because I _am_ Erik. Daniel was just what I was called. Just as you _are_ Christine, though at the moment you are called Dorothy," he said, matter-of-factly.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"I don't understand."

He gave me a knowing smile.

"It is okay, Christine. You will understand in time."

"Please don't call me that. My name is Dorothy," I insisted.

He looked at me pensively for a moment.

"Fine. How about a nickname then? Angel, because you sing like one," he said, finally.

I blushed at the compliment, but nodded in assent.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Saying Goodbye

Margo did not get the part of 'Clara', despite her teacher's insistence that she could do it. The director flat out refused to give the starring role to a five-year-old, no matter how gifted.

Margo was inconsolable, and I was truly at a loss as to how to comfort her.

"Just let her cry," Erik told me, taking me down with him to the basement.

I had come home with her after ballet class on a Friday night in October. The results of the auditions had been reveled after the class was over. I had actually made it, and the director had stuck Margo in my group. I was very happy, but Margo's despair made it hard to show it. She marched straight into her room and locked the door.

I followed Erik into the studio, expecting to dance, but he motioned that I join him at the piano.

"You've got your ballet part down, now its time to concentrate on what is really important, your voice," he said.

"But I…"

"Angel, you have a lovely gift, and it's your responsibility to share it with the world. You know that dancing is not for you. You don't have to give it up—just don't neglect your true talents," he said, and I found myself nodding in agreement. It was almost impossible to refuse him anything.

He taught me several vocal exercises, and had me sing many carols. I truly enjoyed singing for him, and began to appreciate my voice more than I ever had before. Erik was right, my voice was very nice.

We sang on for three hours before he called it quits. We were both panting as if we'd run a race, and my body ached from standing for so long.

He took me upstairs and I was surprised to hear the Grandfather clock chime ten p.m.

There was a note on the refrigerator from Mrs. Peterson saying to help ourselves to the casserole, she was going to bed, and didn't want to interrupt our music lesson. Erik warmed it up in the microwave, and we both dug in like we hadn't eaten in days.

"Music does that to you. Drains your energy. If you're not exhausted and hungry when you've finished a music lesson, then you're not doing something right," he said, between bites.

I nodded and continued eating.

When we were finished, I thanked him for the lesson and went upstairs to go to bed, but Margo still had the door locked.

I stumbled back downstairs in the dark, deciding to ask Eric what I should do. Maybe he had a key?

He was sitting at his desk, typing something on the computer when I came down.

"Are you okay, Angel?" he asked me in concern.

"Yes, it's just that Margo's door is locked so I can't get to bed," I said on a yawn.

He walked me into his room, and pulled out a t-shirt for me to sleep in. I quickly changed out of my leotard and crawled into the bed while he had his back turned.

"You can have my bed. I don't sleep much at night, anyway. Angel?"

But I was already asleep before he finished speaking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It seemed as if I had barely shut my eyes before he was shaking me awake.

"Angel? I need you to wake up, my Angel." His soft melodic voice roused me from sleep, and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

He handed me my overnight bag that had been locked in Margo's room.

"What's going on?" I asked, yawning.

He hesitated, and suddenly I knew.

"Daddy?" I whispered fearfully, and he pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"He's in the hospital. The doctors don't think he'll make it to the morning," he whispered, and I began sobbing.

He firmly pushed me back, and tilted my chin up so that I had to look into his eyes.

"Angel, you must get control of yourself. Your father doesn't have much time, and if you want to say goodbye, we need to leave now."

I took a deep breath and nodded. He was right; there'd be time to cry later. Now, I needed to see my dad.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His t-shirt that I slept in was some how tangled around me, and I tugged at it in frustration.

His large, warm hands stilled me, and he quickly freed me from the shirt, and dressed me in my own clothes. I felt like a toddler again, but it didn't matter. We needed to leave.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as we walked down the hall in the hospital toward ICU. Mrs. Peterson had been in the process of getting Margo out of bed when we left. Erik was insistent that I get to the hospital as quickly as possible. And I'm so glad he was.

I walked into my dad's room, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me with a sad smile and told me how much he loved me.

I was crying as I kissed him goodbye, and when I pulled away from the kiss, he was gone.

I screamed, and buried my face in his chest that was eerily silent and still. Sobs racked my body, and I could feel hands pulling at me, trying to get me to let go.

I just kept screaming and sobbing. I was finally wrenched away and found myself in Mrs. Colbert's embrace.

I pulled away from her, and my eyes found Erik in the doorway. I ran to him, and he scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest, a part of me reveling in his steady heart beat.

I was crying so hard, I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Erik's bed again, back at Margo's house. He'd put me backin his t-shirt, and tucked me under the blanket.

I was surprised to see him stretched out beside me on top of the blanket. He was asleep and holding one of my hands in his. I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and saw that it was almost lunchtime.

I wasn't hungry though. My father was dead.

I braced myself for the grief I knew was sure to follow that thought, but it never came. Instead, I felt numb. I felt detached and removed from the situation.

I sat up in the bed, being careful not to wake Erik. He mumbled something, then let go of my hand and rolled onto his side away from me.

My father was dead.

My mother had died when I was a baby. I no longer had any family alive that I knew of.

At five-years-old, I was an orphan. Would I be put in an orphanage?

I was hit with a wave of fear and loneliness.

It was too quiet in the room, and I felt like screaming again. Instead, I shook Erik awake. It wasn't hard—he was a light sleeper.

"Erik?"

He sat up and blinked at me as he tried to wake up.

"Yes, Angel?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, then shut it again.

He reached out a hand and wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

He pulled me up against his chest and began rocking me.

"Am I going to be alone now?" I finally asked and his arms tightened around me.

"No, Angel. I'll be with you, always," he promised, and I felt myself relax.

"What's going to happen to me then? Where will I live?" I asked, needing to know these things.

"Don't worry about that. Mrs. Peterson is trying to get custody of you, and she has a very good case. The court has already granted her guardianship until the hearing next month. But no matter what happens, I'll be with you, okay?" he asked.

I nodded, feeling much better. But then the grief came back, and I began to miss my dad terribly. I cried softly as Erik sang me back to sleep.

End Chapter Three

A/N: Two chapters without one review. Please let me know if you like this, I worked awful hard on it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! I'm relieved to know that at least a couple of people are enjoying this.

Chapter 4: Unwanted Affection

Margo was very contrite, apologizing profusely for being so thoughtless that night. I assured her that it was all right. She'd had a major disappointment; there was no way she could have known that my father would die that night.

A social worker visited a few times, and Erik always warned me, before her visits, that I needed to show her that I was truly happy here. Otherwise, I'd be sent to live somewhere else.

I did my best to convince the lady that I wanted to stay here. I guess I did a good job, because when we went to court, the judge granted Mrs. Peterson custody of me right away.

During the next two months, Margo and I shared Erik's room, while he worked all night on remodeling most of the upstairs area. When he was finished, Margo and I each had our own rooms and bathrooms, something we appreciated a lot when we got older. He'd moved most of my furniture from my old room at my dad's house into the new room, and had even built me more himself. A desk and a large bookshelf were just a couple of the things he'd made.

I loved my room, and felt instantly at home when I moved in. My favorite thing was the rather large portrait that Erik painted of my family. As a Christmas present, he'd taken an old photograph of my mom and dad, and then a recent one of me, and painted us all together. It seemed so real, and I felt as if they were really watching over me as I slept at night.

As much as I missed my father, I didn't have much time to dwell on his death. Between school and rehearsals I had barely any time to myself.

I refused to rehearse or study on Sundays. It became mine and Erik's day. We'd get up early and go have breakfast at Waffle House. Then he'd take me to the local florists where we would pick out the perfect flowers and take them to my parent's graves. After that, we'd usually go to the park. We'd either walk around the trails or fish in the pond. If it rained, he'd take me to the movies.

On Sundays, I wasn't Dorothy. I wasn't a student or a struggling ballerina. I wasn't an almost-six-year-old orphan who had no living relatives. I was just a little girl having fun with someone who loved me. On Sundays, I let Erik call me Christine.

However, the rest of the week, I had to be Dorothy. I had to go to school, then straight to ballet. Then, it was back home to do homework, and another hour of practicing with Margo in the studio. She danced so well in rehearsals that the director allowed her to have her own dance solo. She was ecstatic and seemed to forgive him for not casting her as Clara.

Margo would continue to practice dance, while Erik and I would work on my voice. Then it was time for dinner, a bath, and bed.

I settled easily into the routine, and I hate to think how I would have handled things had I not befriended Margo on that first day of school.

The production itself seemed so short compared to all the long hours of hard work we'd put into it, but it was a lot of fun. I only messed up once, but Erik assured me that no one in the audience could tell.

After Christmas, things slowed down quite a bit. The next production would be a play, and there were no parts for ballerinas. Since we now had extra time on the weekdays, Erik had us enroll in the children's chorus at the theatre. I loved singing, and delighted in the fact that I was so much better at it than Margo. I never told her that though.

The next year, Margo and I decided to go our separate ways as far as the theatre was concerned. We were still the best of friends, but now I focused on my singing exclusively while she continued to concentrate on ballet.

Over the next few years, I had many solos and began to love being in the spotlight. Erik had me start acting lessons. He said I'd love doing musicals, but I'd never get a part if I couldn't act. Margo took them with me, so it was easier to loosen up and enjoy them.

When I was in fourth grade, a little boy in my homeroom class developed a huge crush on me. His name was David Bishop, and he was nice enough I guess, but I wasn't interested in boys at all yet. He made me very uncomfortable—sending me love notes and little gifts that I didn't want. No matter how many times I tried to tell him to leave me alone, he just became that much more persistent. One day, he even asked me to marry him.

I was very upset, and pretended to be ill so that I wouldn't have to face him the next day. I hated going to school because of him, and I knew that my grades were suffering.

Mrs. Peterson sat me down, and told me that if my grades didn't start improving, I'd have to give up my singing lessons. I was terrified! Singing was the most important thing to me, and I ran to Erik and cried out my troubles to him.

He became furious with Mrs. Peterson, and assured me that he'd never allow her to prevent me from singing.

"But Angel, why are you having such trouble with your grades? Is the work too difficult for you?"

I shook my head and stared at my shoes.

"It's hard to pay attention in class, when I'm trying to hide from David," I mumbled.

"Who is this David?" he asked, his teeth clenched in anger.

I cried again as I told him of this problem, and he held me, promising protection.

He made me study with him every day after school. I learned much more from him than I ever had from my teachers, and soon my grades reflected this. However, school was still a humiliating and embarrassing place for me, as the other kids had begun to call me Mrs. Bishop. Margo wasn't in all of my classes as she had been in the past, so I had no one to stick up for me. It didn't matter how much I denied it; the other kids didn't believe me. David was happy, and always tried to hold my hand or put an arm over my shoulders. The teachers thought it was cute.

One day, I got so upset that I said I wasn't marrying David; I was marrying someone else.

The teasing stopped, and the group that had been picking on me turned quiet and speculative.

"Who?" David asked, looking hurt.

I smiled smugly, "Erik."

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Proposal

My brilliant idea had got me to thinking. What was Erik to me anyway? He wasn't a father—that's for sure. I used to think he was like a brother, but that's the way he acted with Margo. With me, it was different. He seemed to care more about what I thought about his projects and things than he did with Margo.

No matter what he was doing, whenever I came to him, he'd stop and give me his undivided attention. He went out of his way to make sure I was happy, leaving me flowers in my bedroom, and notes of encouragement and affection in places where only I would find them.

I thought back over everything I'd been through, and how Erik had always been there to help me through most of it. Finally, I decided that I was like Cinderella, and he was my Prince Charming. They got married, why wouldn't we? It's not like Erik had any girlfriends that I knew of.

That thought scared me a little. Erik was twenty-one now, and it was perfectly reasonable that he should have a girlfriend and think about marrying. What if he didn't want to wait for me?

The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of being engaged to Erik. He had promised never to leave me, isn't that what you promise when you marry someone?

I decided to talk to him about it. He'd probably just think I was being silly, I was only ten after all.

"Erik? Do you think we'll get married one day?" I asked that afternoon when we finished a study session.

He dropped the book he'd been holding and looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" he asked, finally.

I blushed, but didn't want to stop now.

"It's just, you promised to stay with me forever. Did you mean as my husband? It's okay if you did. I want to marry you," I said in a rush.

He blinked a couple of times and let out a breath.

I braced myself for rejection as he took my hands in his, and looked into my eyes, as if he was searching for something.

Suddenly he smiled, brilliantly.

"I'd be honored to marry you, Angel. But you're not quite old enough yet," he pointed out.

"I know. But will you wait for me?" I pleaded.

He lifted a hand and caressed my cheek.

"I'd wait an eternity for you," he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and hugged him.

"I love you, Erik."

"And I love you, Christine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day I came home from school upset again.

"The other kids don't believe that we're engaged, Erik. David wants to see proof," I said, flopping down on his bed.

He looked up from his book with a frown.

"You're telling people that we're engaged?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm just telling the kids who pick on me. I told Margo that we were pretending to be engaged so that David will leave me alone. Don't worry, no one will suspect it's true until we're ready for them to," I said confidently.

Erik didn't look convinced, but he stood up and opened a drawer in his dresser. He pulled out a small velvet box and stared at it for a moment. Then he looked up at me.

"I bought this for you a long time ago. I didn't think I'd be giving it to you this soon, but if you need proof…" he trailed off, then knelt in front of me.

"Will you marry me, Christine?" he asked, opening the box and holding it up for my inspection.

It was a beautiful diamond ring, and I gasped in pleasure at the sight of it.

"Oh, Erik! Of course I'll marry you. But this looks too expensive to take to school," I protested, unable to stop looking at the shinning gem.

I took it out of the box and frowned, it was much too big.

He lifted my hair and unhooked my necklace. I watched as he slipped off the butterfly pendant I'd been wearing on a silver chain, and slid the ring onto it.

"There, just keep it hidden under your shirt until you want to show someone. I wouldn't wear it everyday, but Christine, please remember that it's just a ring. If something happens to it, I'll buy you another," he said seriously.

I looked at my small fingers and sighed.

"It'll never fit, Erik," I said.

He smiled at me.

"Yes it will. And when it does, it will be time to marry, okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

It was only after I'd crawled into bed that night that I realized he'd taken to calling me Christine all of the time now. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me in the least.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: The following chapter contains a kiss between a tween and an adult. I am in no way condoning this sort of thing in real life. It just seemed natural as I was writing it. I apologize if anyone is offended by it. Flame me if you must, but just remember that I warned you!

Chapter 6: First Kisses

Margo and I were thirteen when she got her first kiss. I was so envious! Robbie Nelson, a trombone player in the theatre orchestra, had kissed her goodbye after rehearsal that afternoon. She and Robbie had been 'going out' for a couple of weeks by then. They'd gone to the movies once and met at the mall a couple of times to 'hang out'.

Unfortunately, Robbie's best friend was David, and even though he no longer acted like I belonged to him, it was obvious he still had a crush on me.

She described the 'magical' kiss to me over and over in her bedroom that night—like it was the best thing that ever happened to her.

It wasn't fair! I'd been engaged for three years and I'd never been kissed.

I told her that I was happy for her, and then glumly left for my room. I took my engagement ring out of the jewelry box and slipped it on my finger. It still didn't fit, but it was much closer to fitting now than it had been when he gave it to me.

I slipped it on my thumb and giggled, wondering if that would count. It nearly fit my thumb.

I tossed and turned for almost three hours before I finally got up and went to find Erik. It was a little after midnight, but I knew that he'd be awake.

I was right. He was reading in bed when I came in the room.

He sensed my presence immediately, marked his place, and put the book down.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, patting the bed next to him.

I shook my head and climbed in beside him, snuggling up to his arm.

Erik smiled and began to sing a lullaby. I studied the arm that I was holding onto. At twenty-four, Erik was really, and truly, a man. He was very tall, with a thick chest and long arms. He made me feel very small and, even though I'd just gone through a major growth-spurt the summer before, I didn't seem to be growing fast enough.

I raised my gaze to his mouth as he continued to sing. What would it be like to kiss him? Could he kiss with the mask on?

I remembered what he looked like without the mask, but I hadn't seen it since that first time we met at the hospital. He never took it off, and I never asked him to. I wondered if he would, if I asked.

"What's on your mind, Angel?" he asked after he finished the song.

I blushed and dropped my eyes back to his arm.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Erik let out a soft laugh and pulled me into his lap. I ended up straddling his waist, and my blush intensified. I used to love to sit in his lap this way when I was little, but now, all I could think of was last week's sex education class at school.

He frowned at my discomfort.

"Christine, you can talk to me about anything. I won't be mad, and I won't laugh. Now, what is it?"

I sighed and forced myself to look at him.

"Margo got her first kiss today," I said.

He blinked a couple of times, and then nodded for me to continue.

"I just… Erik, we're… It's been three years since you asked me to marry you; why haven't you ever kissed me? Do you not really want to marry me?" I asked, in a small voice.

Erik swallowed and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were blazing with some emotion I'd never seen.

"Oh, Christine," he whispered, running a hand through my hair, "I want you much, much more than I should. But you are not old enough for me yet…"

I pulled back and glared at him.

"So I'm old enough to get engaged, but not to be kissed?" I demanded.

His smile infuriated me.

"No. You're not old enough to be engaged, but that couldn't be helped. Besides, no one knows about that," he pointed out.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"No one would know about a kiss either," I responded, pouting.

I unconsciously licked my lips, and then shivered when his gaze dropped to them.

"I really don't think you're ready for a kiss…" he whispered hoarsely.

My face fell in disappointment, but just as I was about to get out of his lap and go back to bed, he suddenly grabbed my arms and hauled me up against his chest.

"But I don't care anymore."

Erik slowly lowered his head, giving me plenty of time to turn away, but I leaned up and met his lips eagerly.

He moved his mouth back and forth across mine a few times and I sighed in pleasure.

Margo was right; kissing was the best!

I was startled when I felt his tongue lick my lips, and let out a shocked gasp.

He must have taken that as an invitation, for the next thing I knew, his tongue was in my mouth caressing my own tongue.

I tensed, and his hands slid up my arms to my neck, and finally buried them self in my hair, his fingers caressing my scalp.

I forced myself to relax, and just let him kiss me, though I was growing more fearful by the second.

My whole body felt hot, and I felt this odd, almost burning sensation deep in my stomach. I had goose bumps all over me. My skin felt like it didn't fit quite right anymore. What was going on?

Finally he pulled back and rested his forehead against my own, still holding me by my hair. Both of us were panting and had tears streaming down our cheeks.

"Was that your first kiss too?" I whispered.

He nodded, and I was scared he was going to kiss me again, and yet terrified that he wouldn't.

Erik released his hold on my hair, and began wiping the tears from my face.

"It scared you, didn't it?" he asked, gently.

I nodded, and then shook my head.

"I don't know," I admitted.

He smiled at me.

"That just means you are not ready yet. But that is okay, Angel," he took my hands in his and dropped a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I will wait."

End Chapter 6

A/N: Keep in mind that Christine is thirteen and she's just started learning about sex. Plus her best friend/sister just got her first kiss. Erik adores her, and would never do anything to hurt her. At the same time, he is a grown man, and Christine is the only one who truly loves him.

Until tomorrow,

Kassandra


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Ghost of the Theatre

We never spoke of the kiss afterwards. I was nervous about seeing him for my voice lesson the next day, but he acted as if nothing had happened. Part of me was relieved that nothing had changed, while another part just wanted another kiss.

The kiss was just the beginning of a crazy, emotional month for me. I started getting periods a week later, and Mrs. Peterson explained the 'birds and bees' much more thoroughly than they had at school. For the first time in my life, I hated being a girl.

Erik's normally soothing voice was irritating the hell out of me during one of my lessons, and I'd yelled at him and burst into tears.

He simply smiled at me and congratulated me on becoming a woman. It was the first time I'd ever voluntarily cut a lesson short.

I really missed not having a mother during that time. Luckily, Margo was only a couple of weeks behind me development-wise, so I didn't have to go through it all by myself.

I got my first job that summer after turning fourteen. I was the children's chorus assistant teacher, for the summer performing arts camp at the theater. Margo got to assist in the ballet area, of course, and even Erik got his first job there. Although he wouldn't tell me what it was that he did.

When I asked, he just grinned and replied that I'd know soon enough.

I didn't think too much on it though. I loved my job! I got to work one-on-one with five different students, teaching them the basics of singing. I was very proud of the progress they made that summer, and was sad to see the program end in August. There was a huge recital at the end of the camp for the parents to see what their kids had learned. I was beaming with pride as my small group hit every note perfectly, and even received a standing ovation.

It wasn't until normal lessons resumed at the theatre that I found out what it was that Erik did there.

My chorus was on stage rehearsing for the Christmas Cantata, when my attention was suddenly caught by a shadow of a man in one of the boxes.

The conductor was annoyed at my lack of attention, as I missed my cue, but he smiled when he saw where I was looking.

"Ah, it appears that Miss Carr has spotted our ghost," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone looked up to where the conductor pointed, but the box was empty now.

"Ghost?" Isabel James, the only first soprano other than myself, asked curiously.

Isabel was a very competitive person, and so she made it a point not to be too friendly to anyone. I did my best to stay out of her way, and we got along just fine.

"Yes, Miss James. He's the Ghost of the Theatre, and it seems he came to hear our class today. Be mindful that you sing your best, for he has the ear of the managers," he warned, enjoying our unwavering attention.

Isabel flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and snorted.

"That's the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard. Who is he really?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Miss James, but I've said all that I'm allowed to. Now, let's start again at the chorus…"

And class resumed.

Later that night I went down to see Erik and confront him.

"Ghost of the Theatre?" I asked, skeptically.

He laughed, a truly joyful sound that made me smile.

"Brilliant, isn't it? I went to the managers last year to talk about job opportunities. They took to me very well, and we had many discussions of different things I could help them do. They think I have degrees in Music and the Arts, and were most delighted to hear my ideas for the theatre. They hired me as a 'consultant', but my unofficial title is 'Theatre Ghost'," he explained.

"I don't get it. Why pretend to be a ghost?" I asked.

"I told you that I'm really just a consultant. The 'ghost' thing is a publicity stunt to draw in crowds. Imagine how many people will come hoping for a glimpse of the ghost!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"So, you'll make appearances during the productions? Won't that disrupt things?" I asked.

"I will appear in box five, which will be roped off during the performances. I won't be there at every one, and I'll only stay long enough for a few people to notice me. I'll also cause a little mischief. While the audience is focused on the stage, I'll sneak around and mess with them. I'll move a lady's purse from one side of her chair to the other, harmless things like that."

"But what if you get caught?"

"I won't."

I laughed at his arrogance.

"I can't wait to tell Margo…"

"NO! No one else can know! For the stunt to work, the performers must believe that there is an actual ghost. I'll play tricks on them as well. Only a few of the instructors know what's really going on," he explained.

I frowned and bit my lip.

"I don't like keeping secrets from Margo," I said.

He walked up to me, and put his hand down the front of my shirt. I tensed, but relaxed when all he did was pull out the engagement ring I was wearing on the chain.

"But some secrets must be kept, my love," he whispered, looking at me the same way he had when he kissed me.

He leaned his head toward mine, and I swallowed nervously. He sighed and tilted his head up to kiss my forehead instead.

"It's late, Christine. Go to bed," he said sternly.

I felt bad. It wasn't that I didn't want him to kiss me, I just wasn't ready for him to yet. I hoped he didn't think I was rejecting him.

"Goodnight, Mr. Ghost," I said with a small smile, and pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled back, and I knew everything was okay again.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blame it on the Ghost

Erik was really good at his job. He kept everyone on their toes, leaving little notes in their lockers critiquing their performances. The notes in my locker were always full of praise and accompanied by white roses.

The 'ghost' was blamed for everything from light bulbs that burnt out, sets that fell, any sickness going around, to really any type of misfortune that happened to anyone at the theatre—the ghost was responsible for it all. It was rather funny.

I teased Erik about it all the time while we were alone.

"You gave Jenny Cooper the chicken pocks! What did she ever do to you?" I'd demand, mockingly.

"The girl couldn't act her way out of a paper bag, I had to get rid of her somehow," he'd deadpan and I'd giggle.

Eventually, the other performers found out about my roses and started bombarding me with questions.

Have you seen him? Does he speak to you? Is he in love with you?

I really enjoyed the attention, and told them stories about how he visited me in the night and we sang together. The funny part was that most of what I said, was actually true.

"Has he ever kissed you?" Isabel demanded.

I blushed and nodded.

"One time he did," I said wistfully as I remembered that kiss.

"Hmm, well no wonder nothing bad ever happens to you. You have a guardian ghost," she remarked, unconsciously raising her hand to run a finger over the new zit she'd just discovered. As I said, he was blamed for _everything_.

When Isabel had walked away, Margo gave me an odd look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm just having a little fun," I said lightly.

She shook her head.

"I know it can't be true, but that blush looked real. You must be a better actress than you let on, Dorothy."

I stopped telling stories after that. The last thing I wanted was my 'relationship' with Erik to get out. And if Margo found out and told her grandmother, either Erik or myself would be forced to leave. Heck, Erik could go to jail… Or could he? He wasn't molesting me. One kiss that happened over a year ago couldn't get him in trouble. Could it?

I took my concerns to Erik, and he stopped putting the roses in my locker. Instead, I'd wake up every morning to find one on the table by my bed.

On our Sunday 'dates', I'd wear it in my hair.

I turned fifteen and landed my first 'real' role in a play. We were putting on_ The Wizard of Oz_ in January, and I was Dorothy's understudy. The part had my name on it, literally!

I was excited, but Erik seemed a bit upset.

"I told them to cast you as Dorothy, not an understudy," he muttered.

That statement took the happiness out of me.

"The only reason I got the part was because you told them to give it me! You can't do that, Erik. I have to do this myself," I raged at him.

He looked a bit startled by my outburst.

"I happen to be an excellent judge of talent! I would have given you the part regardless of how much I love you. The managers always go along with my recommendations, and I'm just confused as to why they didn't this time," he said, frowning.

I felt the happiness return. Erik was a perfectionist, and would never push to have me play a role he didn't think I'd be good at, even though he loved me. Also, it felt good to be reminded that he did love me, because he didn't say it often.

"They chose Jenny Cooper for Dorothy," I informed him.

He snorted.

"Well, no wonder. The Coopers have been pouring money into the theatre for years," he said, frown deepening.

"Well, it's okay Erik. I mean, the play is running for two weeks, and I'm guaranteed to play the part at least three nights of it," I pointed out gently.

He nodded absently and led me to the piano for our lesson.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the night of the last dress rehearsal before the first actual performance, Jenny Cooper tripped on the front stairs of the theatre and broke her leg.

I was so excited, because that meant I'd be playing Dorothy every night. Then I felt guilty for being so happy at the misfortune of someone else.

Erik was very pleased with this turn of events, informing me that 'the ghost always gets his way'.

Something about the way he said it made me feel uncomfortable, but I decided I was just nervous about the performance.

The play went off without a hitch, and I practically floated to the dressing rooms to change afterwards— Drunk on applause.

I was feeling so good that I had even begun to think about kissing Erik again. I was swiftly approaching sixteen, and felt that I was ready for a little bit of romance in my life.

"So, your Phantom Lover strikes again," a snide voice said, interrupting my plotting.

I whirled around to see Isabel leaning against the wall and smiling darkly like she had a secret.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound as if I really didn't care.

"Why, Jenny Cooper of course," she responded smoothly.

"What about her?"

"Someone pushed her down those stairs. You're the only one who would gain from her being out of the way, but you weren't around then. In fact, no one was around, but Jenny swears she was pushed."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my locker to change, though I was troubled by her words.

"Everyone knows it had to have been the ghost that did it. They also know that he's in love with you," she continued in a singsong voice.

I whirled around to face her again, hoping that I didn't look as guilty as I felt.

"Isabel, you know I made that up! If there is a real ghost, he has nothing to do with me," I snapped.

She held up her hands in mock defense.

"I was just coming to warn you, as a friend. You should be careful. As romantic as it might be to have a man who will do _anything_ to make you happy, it's also quite dangerous."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They really make my day. Here is chapter 9, and as you can probably tell from the title, there will be E/C kisses ahead. As of this chapter, Christine is almost sixteen and Erik is twenty-seven. (That's pretty close to the ages they were in the recent movie, so I don't feel that the kisses between them are quite as unethical now.) We've got six chapters left for this book, so enjoy!

Eternal gratitude to Michelle for beta-ing this monster. Even though my slippery mind forgets to thank you sometimes, please don't think I take you for granted.

Warning: I'm rating this chapter R or M or Adult (depending on the site that you're reading this on.) for kissing and sexual-type situations between a minor and an adult. The actual interaction probably only rates a PG-13 or T or Work-Safe, but I'd rather be safe than sorry!

Chapter 9: Erik's Kisses

I refused to believe that Erik had pushed Jenny down the stairs. She was clumsy, and blamed her misfortune on the ghost. If it had happened to anyone else, they would have done the same thing. They'd been doing it for well over a year now. The fact that it had allowed Erik to get his way was purely coincidental.

It was easy to push Isabel and her warnings out of my mind that night as Erik and I celebrated in his room. He was allowing me to have my first glass of champagne, and though it didn't taste all that great, it made me feel wonderful and brave.

I stood up and stumbled to the stereo to turn it on, then returned to him and pulled him to his feet.

A slow seductive jazz piece filled the air as I grabbed his wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist. I then slid my hands up his hard chest, and linked my fingers together behind his neck.

He seemed a bit nervous until I smiled up at him.

We both relaxed, and I rested my head over his heart as we swayed to the gentle sound of a saxophone.

Everything felt perfect with his arms around me like that. I felt a sense of belonging and understanding that I'd never felt before.

I tilted my head back to look at him again. So this is how it felt to be in love.

I slowly lifted a hand to caress his unmasked cheek, and he leaned into it like a cat.

I moved my hand to the edge of his mask, and he suddenly covered my hand with his own.

"Please don't," he whispered.

"But I already know what's underneath. It doesn't frighten me, my love," I said, and watched the tears spring into his eyes at my words.

He shook his head, and the arm around my waist pulled me tighter against him.

"It'll ruin this. Please, just let it last for a few more minutes," he begged.

I felt my heart break at his words, and slipped my arms around his waist, holding him as close to me as I could.

"Erik, I'm ready now. I'm ready for you to kiss me," I whispered, staring into his amber colored eyes.

At first he looked like he was going to protest, but then he nodded and brought his mouth to mine.

My lips parted eagerly for him, and this time I moved my tongue into his mouth, running it across the top of his teeth. He groaned and held me tighter. I rested my hand on his face, resisting the urge to just rip the mask away. I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Just when I thought my lungs would surely burst from lack of oxygen, his mouth left mine to trail kisses down my neck. He swirled his tongue in the hallow of my throat, and my knees decided they weren't going to hold me up anymore.

Erik caught me in his arms, then lowered us both to the floor. He sat cross-legged, while I straddled his lap and he claimed my mouth again. His hands trailed up my sides, and I giggled, ticklish. I felt his mouth smile under mine, and he did it again.

I tried to retaliate, but running my hands over his body didn't tickle him. It made him moan and kiss me harder. I was shocked to feel a part of him that had grown very hard poking me in my belly.

His hands moved up to hover near my breasts, and he pulled away from the kiss to see my shocked face.

He sighed, and rested his forehead against mine, grabbing my hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Christine. You have a way of making me forget myself," he whispered, smiling at me.

My eyes flicked to his crotch and then back to his face. I knew I was blushing.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" but I didn't know how to phrase it.

He laughed then, and I felt very young and ignorant.

"Don't worry about it," he said, and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"You should get to bed. There are still ten more performances before it's over, and you must do your best," he said, standing and pulling me up with him.

The front of him brushed against me again, and I'm sure my face resembled a tomato.

"Goodnight," I practically squeaked, and turned to leave.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

I was unable to look away as he wrapped one of my curls around his finger and gave it a light tug. Then his eyes met mine, practically glowing.

"You still believe that you are ready for my kisses?" he asked, watching me carefully.

I swallowed, but nodded determinedly.

"Then, from now on, I require a goodnight kiss from you. Every night."

His tone was commanding, but his eyes looked hesitant. He almost seemed afraid that I would refuse him. It made me want to laugh.

I kept my mirth to myself though, and gave him a deep kiss, pulling away before I lost myself again.

"Goodnight, Erik," I said, and walked back upstairs, shivering as I felt his gaze on my back.

End Chapter 9

See ya tomorrow!

-Kassandra


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay. More touchy-feely, kissy stuff between Erik and Christine. I'm gonna stop with this kind of warning now, b/c if you have read this far then it obviously doesn't bother you.

Chapter 10: A Year and a Half

Erik had me kiss him goodnight every night after that. But that was all he'd allow. Then I turned sixteen, and he decided that kissing hello was all right as well.

Things were different between us after that. Our innocent carefree relationship was over. What had once been casual touches or glances, were now filled with heat and desire. He wanted me, very badly.

Our voice lessons, more often than not, would quickly turn into make-out sessions. It was only kissing though, his hands never strayed from my shoulders, and I was not bold enough to touch him. Even so, with each passing day it became that much harder to leave him at night. But I knew what would most likely happen if I ever stayed. And that thought terrified and excited me at the same time.

We never had light, happy kisses like the ones I'd seen Margo and Robbie share. Ours were always desperate and left me feeling unsatisfied. Though I'd been sixteen for a few weeks, I was still trying to get used to his kisses. Not that I didn't enjoy them immensely, but they did frighten me a little because of their intensity.

I studied Margo and Robbie's relationship a lot, and finally decided to consult a reliable source. According to _Cosmopolitan_ magazine, things would get better after we had sex. The burning intensity that I felt just being near him was called 'unresolved sexual tension', and apparently the only way to make it go away was to have sex.

I couldn't let it happen yet though. First of all, I knew that I was not mentally or emotionally ready. But most importantly, I was too young.

Erik had just turned twenty-seven, and with me being only sixteen, I wasn't sure our relationship was entirely legal. No, actually, I knew that it was legal, as I had done research. I guess the word I'm looking for would be ethical. There's no law that says a minor and an adult can't date or even kiss. It just says they can't have sex.

I knew that after I turned eighteen we could be free to do as we pleased, but as more time passed, I became less sure that I could wait that long. Erik would do what I wanted, nothing more, nothing less. When we finally did consummate our relationship, it would be because I decided to.

Sometimes I resented the fact that he could seem so patient and unaffected. It took so much from me to end our kisses, and yet he would back away and look like nothing had happened while I was still trying to catch my breath.

It also irritated me that he would not remove his mask in my presence. I began to really hate that cold piece of porcelain.

One night, we actually made it through four different songs before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to the piano bench next to him.

"Erik, please take off your mask," I begged before he could kiss me.

His temper flared as it had begun to do more frequently since we'd started kissing. He could get very angry, violent even, but it never frightened me. I knew with everything in my being that Erik would die before he'd hurt me, or allow me to be hurt. So, I remained calm as he flung music sheets across the room and cursed me to hell.

"Why are you trying to ruin what we have?" he demanded.

In the beginning, I had been touched by his obvious insecurities over his deformity, but I was starting to become quite irritated by them.

"You've known me for eleven years. I've never once turned away from you. I've given you everything of myself, hiding nothing! And it hurts that you can't trust me enough to remove that stupid mask!" I cried, picking up the remaining sheets of music and throwing them across the room.

We both cracked up laughing then. The angry tension fading to be replaced by the more familiar sexual tension as he pulled me to him for a kiss.

Several minutes passed before I pulled away, panting as always. Although I was pleased to see that this time he seemed a bit more ruffled than usual.

"When we make love, you will not wear the mask," I told him as I stood up and stretched.

He gave me a mischievous grin.

"You think about us making love?" he asked, teasingly.

I gave him a look.

"Of course I do, and I know you do too. According to _Cosmo_, men think of little else," I said smugly.

He laughed then, but didn't try to persuade me otherwise like I'd thought he would.

Instead, he stood up and walked over to me, running his eyes up and down my body.

Even though I was dressed in slacks and a long-sleeved blouse, that look made me feel naked. He kissed my lips quickly, then ran his mouth down my neck. I let out a squeal when he lightly bit a particularly sensitive spot beneath my right ear.

"I can't speak for other men, but I admit that for me, that statement couldn't be more correct," he whispered against my skin. I shivered.

He moved his mouth back to mine for one more kiss, then leaned back to see my face.

"You should leave now," he said, and his voice was deeper than I'd ever heard it.

"I don't want to," I blurted without thinking.

His hands came up to cup my face.

"It's too soon, and you know it. I don't want you to go either, but you must," he insisted.

I sighed.

"Why can't I just stay down here with you tonight? We can just sleep next to each other, we don't have to **do **anything," I pleaded, covering his hands on my face with my own.

Erik closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he looked like he was in pain. He shook his head and pulled away from me, taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, Christine, but I can't do that," he said, finally.

"You mean you won't do it," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"No, I can't. If you lie in bed with me now, neither one of us will sleep, and we'll both regret it in the morning."

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh please, like you couldn't keep your hands off of me! If that was true, you'd have done a lot more than just kiss me by now," I snapped.

Erik was angry again. Wonderful!

He strode back up to me; grabbing my arms and pulling me flush against him. I gasped as I felt him press himself deliberately against my belly.

He lowered his head so he could whisper in my ear.

"Can you feel what you do to me? Every night you leave me like this. I lay awake for hours trying not to think of you, but I can't. It takes so much out of me to not just take you, but I've always been able to pull back. However, you are not helping the situation by being so insistent! My control is not limitless!" he hissed, pulling away.

I closed my eyes, feeling a tear trail down my cheek. An instant later, his hand wiped it away.

He gave a heavy sigh, and sank to his knees in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"I did not mean to upset you, my Darling. I just need you to understand. I love you more than anything, and I do not want to give anyone a reason to separate us," he said, placing kisses in my palms.

I sighed, and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I understand now, Erik. I guess all this just proves that I have some more growing up to do," I admitted.

He smiled and slid his arms around my waist, resting his bare cheek against my stomach.

I stroked his hair, realizing for the first time that he wore a wig. This revelation made me start to wonder about all of the things that I didn't know about him.

It would probably be a good idea to slow things down between us, regardless of what we wanted.

"Erik? I think this is getting too hard for us. Maybe we should only do lessons one night a week. Cut back the time we spend together," I said, hesitantly.

He nodded, but had started crying, and I lowered myself onto my knees and hugged him properly.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but I think it's for the best," I whispered against his chest.

"I've waited this long, what's another couple of years?"

I laughed.

"A year and a half. Then I'll be eighteen, and we can do as we please," I reminded him happily.

I pulled back, expecting to see a smile on his face, but he was frowning.

"A lot can happen in a year and a half. You could change your mind…"

I kissed him, pouring all the love and passion I felt for him into it.

I grinned at his dazed look when I pulled away.

"I won't," I promised.

He nodded but didn't look convinced.

End Chapter 10

A/N: This is E/C to the max, have faith in me.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, starting with this chapter it gets angsty and dark. Don't say I didn't warn you….

Chapter 11: Blackmail

I only saw Erik on Sunday's after that. I lived for those days. They were all I thought about all week long.

The first week I'd been unable to stay away, but when I'd gone to the basement, he hadn't been there. I found out later that he had made himself a little room somewhere at the theatre, and had been spending most of his time there.

I had even taken to sleeping in his bed, only to awaken the next morning in my own bed with a red rose on my pillow.

One Friday evening, a week after turning seventeen, I was attempting to study while counting down the minutes until I'd see Erik again, when Margo suddenly barged into my room without knocking.

I jumped and dropped the history book to the floor.

"Margo!"

"Sorry, but we don't have a lot of time," she muttered, and went to my closet.

After rummaging through my clothes for a few minutes, she finally emerged triumphantly holding my sexiest piece of clothing. A satin green dress with a neckline that plummeted down to my belly button, and a hem that fell a good four inches above my knees.

"Margo, you can't borrow that! I …"

She held up a hand.

"It's not for me, it's for you! We're going out on a double date tonight, and I don't want to hear any protests," she said, tossing me the dress then returning to the closet to look at my shoes.

My stomach nearly turned over at the prospect. I knew of the clubs that Margo and Robbie frequented, and I had no desire to go there.

"Margo, I don't want to go out. I've got studying to do, besides. Even if I did go out, I wouldn't wear that dress," I insisted, crossing my arms across my chest.

She froze in her shoe searching and turned to look at me curiously.

"Why? What's wrong with it? You bought it months ago, but you've never worn it," she pointed out.

I blushed.

"I'm saving it for something special," I said, quietly.

Her eyes narrowed at me, and she looked a little angry.

"You mean _someone_ special," she said, and turned back to the shoes.

"Fine, someone special then. The point is, I'm not going out tonight, and I'm not wearing that dress," I said.

Margo gave me a pitying sigh.

"Look Dorothy, I know that break-ups can be hard, but you can't hide away from the world forever…"

"What are you talking about? What break-up?" I demanded, my heart beating rapidly.

She gave me a pointed look.

"As if I wouldn't notice something going on between you and Erik! Grandma knows too, you know? It's rather obvious with all the time you spend together," she said.

"You know? Your grandmother knows? Why didn't you say anything?" I wailed, sure that my life was ruined.

Margo sighed again and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Grandma didn't like it, but she trusts Erik. Besides, anyone could see how happy the two of you were. Grandma says that Erik deserves all of the happiness he can get, and I agree with her. I love you like a sister and him like a brother. I was hurt that you wouldn't confide in me, but I understand why you didn't. Eleven years is a big age difference when you're a teenager," she said.

"So basically, Grandma and I have been 'looking the other way'. But now with you so mopey, and Erik spending almost every minute of his time away from here, we put two and two together and realized you must have broken up."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up a hand to stop me.

"It's for the best, Dorothy! He's too old for you. Plus, he's… different, you know? Grandma wasn't going to let it go on for much longer anyway. It's time you spent some time with guys our own age. Go to the club with me tonight. Prove to me that Erik hasn't damaged you beyond repair, and I'll tell Grandma that everything is fine and the whole situation will be forgotten," she offered.

I felt a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"And if I refuse?" I asked uneasily.

"Then Erik will have to suffer the consequences for his actions."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night was one of the worst of my life.

I finally agreed to go with them, but I refused to wear that dress. I'd wear it for Erik and Erik alone, though I did not tell Margo that.

I ended up borrowing a dress of Margo's since I really didn't have anything suitable. It was a navy blue sleeveless shift, with a much less-revealing neckline. I added a string of small pearls, and piled my hair up on top of my head.

Margo had been skeptical at my choice of clothing at first, but upon seeing me all dressed up, she had approved.

"You look elegant, very 'Audrey Hepburn'."

We smiled at each other. Both of us had been fans of hers since we were very young.

Getting all dressed up with Margo was fun, and I felt a pang as I realized that in the last year or so we'd been spending less and less time together.

So, for Margo's sake, I made a promise to myself to just relax and enjoy myself.

I had a whole year to get through before I could be with Erik, and there was no reason I needed to hole myself up and pine after him. Besides, I knew in my heart that I loved him, and no teenage boy that Margo might force on me was going to change that.

"Girls, your dates are here," Mrs. Peterson called up the stairs, and Margo turned to me with an anxious look.

"Promise me something, Dorothy," she said suddenly, and I knew that whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it.

"What?"

"Just promise that you'll give this guy a chance, okay? He's really changed," she said, and I felt my stomach clench into a knot.

Going out with some stranger was one thing, but if it was someone I knew… Someone I knew and didn't like…

There was only one person it could be, and I had to fight off nausea at the thought.

"It's David isn't it?" I demanded.

Margo turned bright red, and looked at the floor.

"Why? Why would you do something like this to me? Do you really hate me that much?" I asked, doing my best not to cry.

"What? No, of course I don't hate you! It's just that David is Robbie's best friend, so I spend a lot of time with him. I like him, he's a good guy, Dorothy. I know he gave you a hard time once, but we were just kids then! He's not like that anymore, and he still thinks that you're really special. Just give him a chance, please?" she begged.

"No."

I was so upset there was no way I could stomach being around people now. If I attempted to go out now, I'd more than likely end up throwing up all over David Bishop.

Margo's eyes turned cold and angry.

"You'll go, Dorothy. You'll go, or I'll tell Grandma that you and Erik are having sex."

My jaw dropped in shock. What had happened to the sweet little Margo who'd been my sister and best friend since we were five?

"But we haven't…" I began.

"So? Do you think she'll believe you over me?" she persisted with a nasty smile.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at this demon that had possessed my best friend's body.

"Why are you doing this, Margo? Why is it so important that I go tonight, that you would blackmail me?" I asked softly, feeling a tear slip loose and slide down my cheek.

At that moment, I felt a physical ache for Erik to be there to wipe it away.

But he wasn't there. He couldn't be for a whole year.

Margo stopped smiling and I could almost feel the shame washing over her.

"I'm sorry, Dorothy. It's just… I cheated on Robbie. I made out with another guy at school, and David caught us. I love Robbie, and cheating on him was stupid. He'll dump me if he finds out, and I just couldn't bear that! David promised not to tell if you went on a date with him. I don't want to threaten you, but I don't have a choice," she said finally.

I wanted to say 'no'. I wanted to say 'to hell with everyone, I love Erik and he loves me and we don't need anyone else.' But I couldn't. If Margo carried out her threat, Erik could go to jail for a very long time, and I couldn't stand the thought of putting him through something like that. God only knew what he'd do if he were confined for that long. He'd surely go mad.

"Fine," I bit out through clenched teeth, hating her more than I'd ever hated anyone before.

"You have to enjoy yourself, not just stand there like a robot," she warned.

I forced myself to nod, but in my mind, I was beating the crap out of her.

End Chapter 11

A/N: I know, it's awful! I promise that you'll be feeling a lot better by the end of chapter 14, just hang in there.

C-ya tomorrow!

-Kassandra


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And the badness continues…

Chapter 12: The Worst Night of My Life

We didn't go to a club, we went to a party that David's cousin was throwing while his parents were out of town.

Margo was right, David had changed. He wasn't the embarrassingly over-affection little boy he had been. He had become a snob.

From the way he dressed, it was obvious that he had money, but he was sure to drop a mention of his dad's net worth into every conversation he had. He was rich, good-looking, arrogant and very grabby. I lost count of how many times I had to slap his hands away from my hips on the ride over.

Cars lined the street of the quiet neighborhood, and I wondered how long the neighbors would put up with the noise of the party before the police would be called.

I kept a frozen smile on my face through it all. I was polite, nodding at anyone who acknowledged me, but I held myself stiff and I didn't talk much.

David didn't seem to mind. Once he was sure that everyone knew I'd come with him, he left me to my own devices. I was very relieved.

A couple of people came over to talk, recognizing me from my stage work. I actually began to relax a little, and my smile thawed a bit.

Then Margo came over with a drink for me and the night was blown to hell.

"I don't want it, Margo! We're too young to drink," I hissed at her.

She scowled at me.

"Drink it, or I'll tell Gran-"

But I grabbed the cup out of her hand and downed the drink in three big gulps before she could finish.

To this day, I don't know what was in that thing. Whatever it was messed me up, bad.

I was hit with a wave of dizziness, and had to put a hand on the wall to steady myself.

"Margo, what was in that?" I asked, but she was no longer next to me.

I turned in a circle looking for her, but all I got for my trouble was added dizziness and a bunch of odd looks from people around me.

I was scared. There was obviously something wrong with me, and looking around I couldn't see anyone that I knew.

I heard a familiar laugh coming from the next room. David.

I shuddered, but stumbled my way to him.

I must have fallen, because the next thing I knew, David was helping me to my feet.

"Don't feel good. Want to go home," I muttered to him, swaying slightly.

He frowned and shook his head.

"I can't leave yet, babe. Let's go upstairs, and you can lay down for a bit," he said, and turned me toward the stairs.

I could hear the warning bells in my head, but I was helpless to do anything about it.

I cried the whole way up the stairs.

"God, someone slipped you something strong," I heard him say as I collapsed on a bed in an empty room.

I curled up in the fetal position and sobbed.

I heard him sigh, then felt the bed dip as he sat down on it. I sobbed harder when he started rubbing small circles on my back.

"Shh! It's okay, Dorothy. I'm here," he said soothingly.

"I w-want Erik!" I half-yelled, half-sobbed.

He snorted.

"Your imaginary fiancée?" he asked, laughing.

I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue felt swollen.

He sighed again, then stood up.

"I'm going back to the party. Try to sleep, and I'll come check on you in a little while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My head was pounding when I woke up. A glance at the bedside clock told me that about three hours had passed. From the sound of the pulsating music barely muffled by the bedroom door, I could tell that the party was still in full swing.

I still felt pretty sluggish, but I could think more clearly now.

I slowly got to my feet and stumbled toward the door, I barely made it to the restroom down the hall before my stomach emptied itself into the toilet.

I cleaned myself up, rinsing my mouth with some mouthwash I found under the cabinet.

As I struggled to make myself more presentable, I came up with a plan. I would call a taxi to drive me home, and then tell Margo I was leaving because I was sick. Hopefully, she'd be too drunk to care.

I couldn't find Margo, and I didn't want to talk to David, so I found a phone. I was about to call a cab when it occurred to me that I didn't have any money with me.

I cursed my stupidity, then called Erik's private line at the house. Of course I got no answer. He was rarely at home anymore. I tried the main line, but Mrs. Peterson didn't answer either. She would be in bed by now, and had one of those sound machines to help her sleep. She'd never hear the phone.

I racked my brain, and finally remembered the number to the theatre. I knew Erik would be there. He wouldn't answer the phone, but maybe he'd be able to hear my voice on the answering machine.

It rang six times before the recording picked up.

The message went on forever, advertising the upcoming production, gift certificates, box office hours, etc… Finally I heard the familiar beep and could begin recording.

I opened my mouth to speak but a sob came out instead of words. I forced myself to take a deep breath, then I called Erik's name a few times.

"Erik, if you can hear me, please pick up! I need your help! I'm stuck at a party Margo dragged me to and someone put something in my drink. I don't know the address. It's David Bishop's cousin Michael's house. I'm scared, Erik. Please help me…"

The message machine clicked off, not allowing me to say anything else.

I hung up the phone and started crying again.

After a few minutes I came back to myself long enough to realize that I was attracting attention.

I collected myself as best as I could and slowly made my way outside, hoping some fresh air would help chase away the lingering nausea. I wanted to just start walking home, but I didn't know which direction to go.

There was a small group of tipsy guys out on the front porch smoking, and a few of them whistled as I walked past. I ignored them, and rounded the house to find a spot to hide. I sat on the ground, obscured by a bush, but through the foliage I had a good view of the front door. When Margo, Robbie, and David left, I'd see them.

My brain refused to work any further, and I just sat on the ground humming absently.

I don't know how much time had passed before I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

I turned and gasped as I saw three of the guys who'd whistled at me earlier on the porch.

End Chapter 12

A/N: Erik returns next chapter with a vengeance! Hang in there 'till tomorrow.

-Kassandra


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: Attempted Rape, Violence, and Murder ahead. This is the chapter that makes this thing R. You have been warned.

Chapter 13: Come With Me

The hand tightened on my shoulder, and I was suddenly thrown backwards onto the grass. My head hit the ground with a crack, and my vision blurred with bright spots. I tried to cry out, but the wind had been knocked out of my lungs, and I couldn't catch my breath.

A loud ripping sound drew my attention to the three men hovering over me. They were tearing my dress away from body. I finally was able to cry out, and kicked one of them in the face.

He backhanded me, and everything went black for a minute. When I could open my eyes again, I found myself completely naked. The guy I had kicked was struggling to unbutton his jeans, while one man held my arms and the other grabbed at my breasts with one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

I strained against them, but deep down I knew it was hopeless.

All I could think of was that dress in my closet, and how I wanted to wear it for Erik for our first time together.

I let out a sob, and quit struggling, hoping that the two men holding me would relax their painful grips. But when my knees were suddenly shoved apart, I screamed and began struggling even harder than before.

The first man settled himself between my legs, and I shuddered in revulsion as he started probing around with his fingers.

My eyes went to his face, searching for any hope of mercy, when out of nowhere two gloved hands appeared and gripped the sides of his head from behind.

There was a sickening crack, and my attacker's dead body fell on top of me. Before I could register the fact that I was lying naked under a half-naked corpse, the body was tossed off of me.

I saw a flash of Erik's white mask, as he grabbed my arm and hauled me behind him. For a moment, his swirling black cloak shielded me.

The other two men grew terrified as they stared, disbelieving at the dead body of their friend.

Erik gave them a few seconds for their inevitable fate to dawn on them, before grabbing them by the necks, and ramming them face-first into the side of the brick house. Their skulls crushed under the force of the blow, and Erik tossed their bodies beside their friend's before turning to me.

He quickly removed his cloak, and wrapped it around my shivering form. He grabbed my chin, looking carefully at my eyes and cussing at the wounds on my face. I knew he was asking me something, but I couldn't understand him. It was almost like someone had pressed a mute button.

Suddenly, I pushed away from him, and fell to the ground, heaving. My stomach had nothing left in it to throw up, but it tried anyway. When I finally stopped, I turned to see Erik staring at me with despair.

"Can you walk?" he asked, and I nodded, glad that I could hear him again.

I slowly got to my feet, and though Erik was right next to me, he couldn't seem to bring himself to touch me. I'd never felt so dirty in my life.

I calmly made my way over to the pile of bodies, and started kicking them as hard as I could. I wished they weren't dead, so they could feel my kicks.

"Christine. They're dead," he said, softly.

I stopped kicking, and feel to my knees, exhausted.

He wrapped the cloak tighter around me, then picked me up and carried me to his car. He placed me gently in the front seat, and buckled the belt over me.

"Margo is still in there?" he asked, gesturing to the house.

"I think so."

My voice sounded hoarse, and like it was coming from somewhere far away.

"I'll be right back," he said, shutting the car door and locking it with his remote.

I watched him stalk across the lawn, and enter the house.

A minute later, I heard screams and the sound of shattering glass. Then Erik appeared, dragging Margo behind him.

She looked furious, and was digging her heels into the ground in an attempt to get away from him.

Suddenly, he stopped and rounded on her. Yelling and gesturing toward me in the car.

Margo paled, then yelled something back and he hit her. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Erik slung her over his shoulder, and carried her to the car, shoving her into the back seat.

I heard a scream, and looked to see a small crowd gathering at the side of the house where the bodies were. I looked to Erik in alarm, but he simply slid into the driver's seat and drove us away.

My mind didn't want process everything that had just happened, and I felt myself nodding off as we drove back.

"Christine, do not fall asleep," he commanded, in a loud voice.

I blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"You could have a concussion. Sleeping is dangerous right now, do you understand?" he asked.

I nodded, wincing at the soreness in my neck.

A few minutes later, my eyes were drooping, and just as I was about to give in to sleep, he shouted my name and pinched me on the arm, hard.

I gasped, and sat up straighter. Tears stung my eyes at the pain, and I turned a hurt gaze on him.

He cursed.

"I'm sorry, Angel, but we have ten more minutes before we'll be home. Sing," he said.

I shook my head.

"Sing, Christine! That way I'll know you're awake," he insisted.

I opened my mouth, then closed it and shook my head again.

"Damn it, Christine! If you don't sing, I'll pinch you again!" he yelled.

I jumped, but obediently started singing. It sounded awful! My throat was sore, and I was crying as I sang, but he didn't stop me, so I kept it up.

It seemed like hours had passed before we finally turned down the familiar driveway that led home.

He parked the car in front of the house, then got out and walked around to open my door.

He knelt down, and took my hand is his.

"Christine, I have to leave. I've murdered three men tonight, and it won't take the police long to figure out that it was me," he explained nonchalantly.

Tears stung my eyes.

"Where will you go? You can't leave! You promised you'd be with me forever!" I cried.

He looked at me silently for a moment, then said, "Come with me."

I blinked.

He raised a hand to lightly caress my cheek.

"I'll protect you, my love. I'll keep you safe. I'll spend every day of the rest of my life finding new ways to make you happy," he vowed solemnly.

I started crying again, and pulled myself out of the car, falling into his arms.

"Yes, take me with you! Take me away from this place! Keep me safe, my guide and guardian," I mumbled into his chest.

He kissed my forehead.

"You won't regret it, my love."

End Chapter 13

A/N: Okay you can celebrate! The badness is over, and now it's time for the healing to begin….

Until tomorrow,

Kassandra


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The next two chapters are basically setting up the third book, but they are chock full of sweet E/C moments, so enjoy and swoon…   
Chapter 14: A Safe Place 

I followed as he carried Margo up to her bedroom, taking off her shoes, and tucking her into bed. He stopped for a moment, to study her face in the moonlight. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then pulled an envelope out of his pocket, and laid it beside her head on the pillow.

After that, Erik ushered me into my own room, pulling a large suitcase down from the top of my closet, and helping me pack.

"Erik, I need a shower," I said, feeling like I had years of grime and dirt covering my skin.

He shook his head.

"It won't be safe here much longer. We must pack and leave right away. We'll stay in a hotel tonight, and you can shower as long as you like. But not now," he said.

I sighed and nodded.

While he was stuffing clothes into the suitcase, I quickly changed into a sweat suit, wincing at how sore my entire body was. I walked over to the dresser, and started sorting through the jewelry. I pulled out the engagement ring and slipped it onto my finger. It fit, perfectly.

I gasped, and held up my hand to show him.

He smiled at me, then walked over and dropped a kiss onto the ringed finger.

"Is there anything else you wish to take with you?" he asked.

I pointed to the picture he'd done of my mother and father and me that was still hanging on the wall, and he nodded.

While he was busy getting the picture down, I quickly grabbed 'the dress' out of my closet, and stuffed it in the suitcase, hiding it beneath a jacket. I felt my eyes tearing up at the thought of what that dress meant and how much tonight might have ruined it, but I didn't cry. I was done crying, for now.

We were about to leave my room, when I suddenly gasped and turned to go back.

"What could you have possibly forgotten?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"My dolls!" I cried, and ran to get the case from the back of the closet.

He looked at me oddly.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?" he asked, sarcastically.

I gave him a look.

"They were my mother's! Besides, I want our daughter to play with them some day," I said, and he nearly dropped my suitcase.

I smiled as I brushed past him to the stairs.

Soon, we were in his room, and I was surprised to see his computer and several other things already boxed up.

"I was about to move some things over to theatre," he explained, and began carrying the boxes out the back door to the car.

"Keep yourself busy so you won't fall asleep," he commanded, nodding at the open suitcase on his bed.

I walked over to his wardrobe, and began removing clothes and things to pack. It felt very intimate to be doing this for him, and I wondered if he'd felt the same way when he packed mine.

An hour later, we were ready to go.

We each had our own mug of coffee, and the caffeine was sufficient to keep me awake so that I didn't have to sing as we drove into town.

He stopped by an ATM, and drew out as much money as he was allowed.

"Tomorrow, I'll close out my accounts. Hopefully, they won't be looking for me yet," he said tiredly.

I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

He squeezed my hand back and smiled at me.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay, Christine. You'll see."

He checked us into a motel near the bank. It was cheap, but clean, and since he paid with cash, he was able to use a false name.

He carried our two suitcases into the room, and we both sat down at the small table with sighs.

We were safe. For a little while anyway.

I yawned, then shivered and rubbed my arm absently.

"I need a shower," I muttered, and headed for the bathroom.

His hand stopped the door before I could shut it all the way.

"Erik?" I asked, confused.

"Leave it cracked, and sing," he said.

"What? Why?"

"You're exhausted. If you stop singing, I'll know that you've fallen asleep, and will have to come and get you out," he said.

I was too tired to argue.

_"The hills are alive…"_

I sang on, pleased that my voice sounded closer to normal than it had earlier.

The hot water felt heavenly, and after thoroughly shampooing my hair, I began frantically scrubbing at the dirt on my skin. But no matter how much I scrubbed, the dirt remained.

I remembered the dirty hands clamping on my knees and wrenching them apart.

I let out a sob, and started scrubbing at the dirty handprints on my knees. Unfortunately, soap and water cannot remove dirty handprints that only truly exist in the mind.

I sat down in the tub, crying again, and hating myself for it.

Suddenly, the shower spray was turned off, and water poured through the bath spout.

I didn't look at Erik as he plugged the drain.

I could hear the rustle of clothing, and then he was climbing into the tub behind me.

I didn't resist as he pulled me back against his chest, both relieved and disappointed that he was still wearing his boxer shorts.

He softly sang, _'You'll be in my heart'_ as he took the soap and wash cloth from my shaking hands.

I was mesmerized by his hands as I watched them soap up the wash cloth. He started with my feet, and gently washed my entire body. The dirt that was unmoved by my harsh scrubbing came off easily under the slight pressure of his caresses.

Erik always had a way of making me feel like a child, and now was no exception. For once, it didn't bother me. I trusted him impeccably, and it was so nice to just let go of all my worries and lean on him.

My mind still hadn't caught up with everything that had happened, and I knew there would probably be many tears to come when it did, but as long as I had Erik with me I knew I'd be okay.

I whimpered when he ran his fingers over a knot in the back of my head, and he stopped singing to say, "It's okay. The skin isn't broken, but it will be sore for a few days."

I yawned and nodded.

The bath ended then, and he took just as much care with drying me off as he had with bathing me.

As I watched him crouched down in front of me, running a towel up my leg I was suddenly aware of how exposed I was. True, he was wearing less clothes than I'd ever seen him in before, but I was completely naked. I began to remember his kisses, and how out of control he could get.

What if he got that way now? I couldn't possibly stop him if he wanted to…

I crossed my arms across my chest and stepped back from him.

He looked up at me, puzzled. Once he registered my fear though, he nodded in understanding.

Erik turned and took a larger towel off of the holder and quickly wrapped it around my shoulders. I instantly felt better once I was covered, and allowed him to pull me in for a hug.

"Don't be afraid of me, Christine. I swear I won't hurt you," he whispered, and I pressed tighter against him.

He gently pushed me back from him, then tilted my head so that he could better see my eyes.

"Your pupils are not dilated. It's been four hours, I think it will be okay for you to sleep now," he said.

I gasped and tensed when he suddenly swung me up into his arms.

As he carried me to the bed, he sang a song I had never heard before.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…"_

My mind relaxed into the warm caress of his voice as my body went limp in his arms.

End Chapter 14

A/N Only one more to go…


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks so much for all the reviews, each one put a smile on my face. And thanks to my lovely beta Michelle, who did most of the work.

A/N: Final chapter of Book Two…

Chapter 15: I'll Never Leave You

I was awakened by the hotel room door banging open. I gasped and sat up in bed, startled as Erik entered carrying a large bag and wearing a black ski mask.

He shut the door behind him, pulled off the mask and dropped the bag to the floor. He then ran into the restroom and I heard him begin vomiting.

I gingerly eased out of bed, sucking in a breath as my muscles protested the movement.

I pushed the discomfort from my mind, too worried about Erik to care. As I made my way to the restroom, I realized that he'd dressed me in one of his shirts again.

"Erik?" I asked, hesitantly as I peaked in through the slightly open door.

He didn't answer, just threw up again.

I began to get really worried. Was he sick? Never in my life had I seen him sick. Maybe something upset him?

He stopped heaving, and I could see his broad shoulders start to shake.

He was crying.

I quickly grabbed a wash cloth, wet it, and fell to my knees beside him.

He flushed the toilet, and then sat back against the wall, tears streaming from his eyes.

I began bathing his face gentlywith the cloth. I placed my hand on his mask and looked at him for permission to remove it.

Erik was just staring into space. He didn't even appear to realize that I was there with him.

"Erik?" I asked again, but still didn't get a response. Not even a blink. He just sat there staring while rivulets of tears ran down his cheeks.

I wiped them away with the cloth, only to have them replaced seconds later with fresh tears.

Deciding that he was too far-gone to care about me seeing him without his mask, I quickly pulled it away.

A part of me had hoped that this would snatch him back to reality, but he still didn't move.

I had to bite back a gasp at seeing his face again.

It was as truly horrible as I remembered, and my heart broke all over again for the suffering he'd had to endure because of it.

I resolved not to cry though. Erik needed me to be strong for him now.

My hand moved to his hair, and I removed his wig.

I almost broke my no-crying resolve when I saw it. Thin, pale, hair-less skin that didn't fit right stretched quite a few inches above where the hairline should have been. Just like his face, it was only the right side of his head that was affected. Without his mask and wig, he looked like a half-gargoyle and half-god.

I realized suddenly that his eyes had focused on me, and he seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction.

I threw my leg over his lap, straddling him like I had the first time he'd kissed me.

My hands moved up to caress both sides of his uncovered face.

"_Erik, I love you_," I sang softly, then touched his lips with my own.

He started shaking with sobs again, then leaned forward and buried his face in my breasts, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

My hands stroked his hair; thin on one side, thick on the other. I sang to him, and was pleased that he seemed to calm at the sound of my voice.

When I finished the song, he spoke with his face still pressed against my chest.

"I'm a monster."

His muffled voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"You're not a monster."

"But I killed…" he broke off with another sob.

"You were protecting me. Who knows what those guys would have done if you hadn't stopped them," I whispered, starting to feel a little remorse myself.

"They were just a couple of stupid, drunk teenagers. I shouldn't have killed them, but when I saw what they had done to you…I lost control."

I firmly lifted his head up so that I could see his face.

"It's okay, Erik. Everything is going to be okay, remember? We have each other and we can get through this," I said, wiping the tears from his cheeks with my bare hands this time.

He took hold of my hands and placed a kiss in each palm, then brought my hands forward to rest over his heart.

"Promise you'll never leave me," he begged.

I smiled at him.

"Erik, I'll never leave you."

And then I sealed it with a kiss.

To this day, I don't regret that promise, but I must admit that I hadn't a clue as to what I was getting into.

End Book 2

A/N: The next book will pick up from Erik's POV, and it should answer most of your questions. However, it hasn't been written or beta'd yet, so it will probably be at least a month before I begin posting. I'm sorry, but I'll do the best I can.

-Kassandra


End file.
